


For Now

by Auredosa



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, Hostage Situations, Manipulation, Missing Scene, Potential Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auredosa/pseuds/Auredosa
Summary: They were allies, for now. Arthur compliantly lets Lucas tie him up in the hold of the ship. The key to the door was slipped up the cuff of his sleeve. He can taste the money flowing into his account, and the blood that won't even be spilled by his hand.They were allies, for now.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	For Now

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my own fan theory that the Constant and Grey have been uneasy allies this entire time, and Grey's about to find out he's been working with the enemy . . . again. Look it up in the Hitman Tumblr fandom if you really want the detailed explanation. This might become spoiler territory in a few months. How wild would that be?

Their alliance was a shaky one, but still an alliance, nonetheless. For now, at least. It was always “for now.” Everything they’d done with each other was temporary, including when Lucas tied him up in the chair after dabbing the sea spray off his face with an old t-shirt. It still had his scent on it, sweat and salt it awed Arthur, because it meant he packed an entire luggage, secured this boat himself, and steered them into the frigid North Sea, all for their little plan. He worked so hard and sacrificed so much. He still couldn’t believe they- _he_ had made it this far. The notion distracted him from the hilarious fact that Lucas was coiling rope around his ankles and wrists, trying his best to make it look like he was intent on keeping him there.

“Too tight?” Lucas asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“It’s tolerable enough. Check back in a few hours.”

Lucas made an amused huff and gave each restraint an extra centimetre of slack. “It’s just for now. Tell them what they want to hear, and you’ll be out of here in no time.”

“I know.” He wriggled in his bondage, forearms brushing against Lucas’s cold, calloused fingers. He couldn’t turn his head; the stiches in his neck felt even fresher than they looked, making him quietly wince when he tries to look behind him. “I do hope this heals quickly. Thank you, again.”

“Thank me when you get the money.” He finished with the ropes and pulled a silver key out of his pocket. “Here, it’ll be up your cuff. Don’t go dropping it.”

“I won’t.” He could only respond in simple sentences, still waking up from the sedative. Grey tucks the key to the hold door up Arthur’s sleeve. He rose, finished with his work.

“I’ll be back with them. Feign some resistance-you look too lively to be held hostage.”

“Is that a compliment?”

Lucas already turned his back to him. “For now. See you soon.”

The iron door swings shut, and Arthur’s glad he didn’t turn around, because beneath the haze of the drugs and the pain under his ear, there was sweet excitement rising in his gut. He was so close, so close, and he was going to get away with all of it. His plan had worked.

“See you soon, Mr. Grey,” he muttered. Arthur hung his head, smiling at the floor.

Above him, the clanging coming footsteps of Burnwood woman, her assassin, and the man he’d played so cruelly echoed down into the belly of the ship.


End file.
